A Change Of Game
by NeonDomino
Summary: Game!AU. Remus never thought that taking the job as Pacman would be so lonely. Well, until a new Orange Ghost is hired. Or: The one where Sirius game-crashes just so he can meet his crush. Written for Hato-ryou-chan


**Written for:**

Hunger Games - Prompts: Word: Ruin, Emotion: Excitement. Dialogue: "Please don't.", AU:Video game

Hogwarts Assignment 7 - Write about someone who isn't who he pretends to be

 **Seasonal Thread:**

Days of the Year - 27th October - Make a Difference Day - Write about someone making a difference in someone else's life

Autumn Prompts - (object) jumper

Colour - Burnt Orange

Birthstones - Bloodstone: "Take another step and I'll kiss you."

Air - (word) flutter

Audrey's Desserts - Premade Cake 1 - Write about enjoying something with a loved one

Characters - Traits - Resourceful

 **Writing Club:**

Character Appreciation - 30 - (Action) Lying

Disney - Characters 1 - Write about someone charming

Book Club - 7 Aunty Siddra - (object) candy, (plot) explaining something, (emotion) worried

Showtime - 11 - (emotion) excited

Amber's Attic - 13 - (word) Game

Count Your Buttons - Song 5 - Every Breath You Take

Lyric Alley - 12 - I don't belong here

Sophie's Shelf - 4 - (word) precious

Em's Emporium - 2 - Confused

Lo's Lowdown - Character based - 5- Write about someone in disguise

AAA - 1 - Write a fanon pairing

Abby's Crafty Corner - Costumes - 5 - Write about having to explain yourself

Bex's Basement - 4 - Write about someone not being who you thought they were

Monthly: Gris Gris Bag - Colour: Orange

Sherlock: (Word) Wishing

Halloween Events - Costume Party - 36. Raccoon Mask: Colour - Grey, 77. Mushroom Hat: (AU) Video Game

Gobstones - Copper: Secrecy, (word) swear, (word) outside, (word) behave

Pizza Event - (Dialogue) You're not what I imagined.

* * *

A/N - This is a Game!AU - Pacman!AU, but sort of in the style of Wreck it Ralph. For those that don't know WiR, it's about a game character that is unhappy in his game. The movie shows that they can come out of their game and there's this big community of characters from the arcade where they mingle, have parties and such. Unlike Wreck-it-Ralph, my story allows people to join different games. You don't need to have seen the movie to understand.

 _ **I've realised that I can Wolfstar anything!**_

 _ **Also, any writers here, please go and check out the Hogwarts forum - which I assist in running! Link on my profile :)**_

* * *

 **A Change of Game**

 **WolfStar**

Dedicated to Hato-ryou-chan for GGE-2017 (sorry it's so late)

Also thank you for always leaving a review on my Wolfstars! :)

* * *

Remus listened carefully for the music that activated the start of the game. He knew when the music began, the yellow orbs in front of him would change into gold. He knew that anything he collected would be his to keep.

They weren't worth that much, but 260 golden orbs had a little bit of value at least. The biggest prize however was the precious golden fruit that was usually guarded by the orange ghost. That held the value of 1000 orbs.

On average, Remus would manage to gather about 200 orbs. He had never gotten the golden fruit on his own merit, only when there was someone actually playing the game in the arcade. But that was different: he wasn't allowed to keep the orbs when there was an actual player. It was only when the doors of the arcade were locked was he allowed to play the one game to determine his payment for the day.

But the final game didn't have a speed restriction and there was no-one seeing the ghost on a big screen, able to make plans. Instead, he had to run at full speed, hoping the ghosts didn't catch him.

When he had taken the job as the new pacman, it had seemed fair - his payment reflecting his skill. But the ghosts of the game were skilled too, and no matter how hard he worked, he could never get all of the orbs or ever get his hands on the prized golden fruit.

He wasn't overly upset by this. 200 orbs each day was enough to pay his rent, food and clothing and the basic necessities he needed, plus a little bit put away in his savings. Yes, getting the golden fruit one day would be a nice treat, but Remus never wanted to risk his in-game lives. Those were best saved for the golden orbs.

The music chimed through the dark tunnel and the orbs shone gold. Remus wasted no time. He ran into the first one, but didn't stop to watch the particles as the orb dissolved around him, reappearing in the bag at the gates by the exit. He had been doing this for a year now, and the wonder of it had worn off.

As he dashed down the first row, ignoring the turnings, Remus considered the ghosts he would be facing that day. Three ghosts had been there for years, but the previous orange ghost had moved on from the game and he had been told only minutes ago that the new orange ghost was there to take over. They hadn't expected that ghost until the next day. Remus was disappointed, thinking that he'd have the opportunity to go after those golden cherries that taunted him, but with the fourth ghost turning up early, his chances had lessened.

Plus, a new orange ghost guarding the fruit would make it even harder to get. He mentally made a plan to try and observe the newcomer in hopes of getting a read on his abilities and his speed. Remus hoped that the new guy wasn't as hostile as his predecessor, or as the other ghosts were. After all, they had made it clear for the entire year that Remus wasn't welcome. They made it clear that Pacman had no place with the Ghosts. Remus hated this rule that they brought about - it made him feel even more alone. He had hoped to come into the game and make a friend, but he constantly reminded himself that a job is a job. Working was what mattered - he had bills to pay after all, and he was lucky really. Pacman was the main game character. It was an excellent opportunity. Even though he reminded himself of these things daily, Remus still couldn't bring himself to feel excited to return to the game each morning before the arcade opened.

He reached the corner, slowing slightly as he turned. There was no tell-tale sound of the ghosts nearby, the echoes of the ghosts coming from the other side of the maze. They always made the sound as they moved, and Remus had learnt quickly to pay attention to this.

Another turn. Remus didn't think much about where he was going, wanting to remain unpredictable. He wondered if the orange ghost was guarding the golden fruit like the last one did or if it was worth trying to collect it.

He'd clear half of the maze and maybe give it a try. Perhaps the orange ghost wasn't aware of the value of the golden item? Maybe today would be his only real chance to gain it. After all, the ghost had only been there for a short time. There was a chance the other ghosts hadn't had the time to explain it all.

Another turn, another, another, another. There was nothing to indicate that a ghost was nearby. But as he twisted around, about to make his way to the north-west corner, he spotted someone leaning against the wall, watching intently.

A man in an orange t-shirt, tight enough to show the definition of muscular arms. Remus froze in place. He knew this was the new orange ghost, but he had never seen someone so gorgeous before - and he had seen most of the other game characters in the arcade at one time or another. Where had this handsome man come from? He wished that there were more golden orbs around the newcomer to properly light him up.

The orange ghost's eyes were fixed intently on Remus' own, the grey filled with curiosity. His eyes moved down to Remus' yellow jumper, before finding his eyes again. Remus was poised, ready to run, but the man was casually perched against the wall, giving no indication that he was about to suddenly dart over and grab Remus, taking away one of the in-game lives. Remus let his eyes roam over this man once more. The last ghost had worn a bright orange t-shirt, yet this guy wore a tight, burnt-orange t-shirt that suited him very well. Though with looks like those, the man could wear anything and look perfect. Or, as Remus' mind supplied, he'd look even more perfect if he wore nothing at all.

"So, do I call you _'Pacman'_?" the man asked, breaking the silence that had settled between them. The roughness of his voice sending a shiver through Remus. This man was too perfect. Knowing Remus' luck, the orange ghost was most likely straight. Even if this man in front of him liked other men, he was well out of Remus' league.

"Pacman is just the job title," Remus replied. "My name is Remus. Do I call you _'Orange Ghost'_?"

"Only in bed," the man retorted, his lips curving up into a smirk. "Sirius Black, at your service." He pushed away from the wall, holding out his hand for Remus to shake, but made no move to approach Remus.

Remus chuckled. "Please don't. I'll lose a life if I touch your hand," he said, weighing the option in his head. He really wanted to touch the other man, and what did one life hurt? He reminded himself about his rent and bills and kept his hand firmly at his side.

Sirius shrugged. "The arcade is closed, so what does it matter?" he asked.

"Three lives and the maze closes to me for the night," Remus explained. "The final maze of the day is my payment maze - I get to keep what I collect."

"What if you only collect one orb?" Sirius asked, withdrawing his hand and looking quite disappointed. "You only get paid for that even though you've played the mazes time after time? It doesn't seem fair."

Remus nodded. "Though no ghosts could get here until I at least get thirty, and that's if they come looking. It's pretty easy to avoid them at first, thankfully. I'm sorry if I come across as rude, but there's a timer on this maze and I can't stop for much longer."

"That's fine. Maybe I'll catch you at the end… So is this the part where I chase you now?"

There was something in Sirius' voice that told Remus that Sirius wasn't just talking about chasing him through the maze, though he wasn't able to consider the meaning until after he was done. Instead, he nodded his head.

"Chase away." He turned around and bolted, planning to go up a different route. Sirius followed, the sound of his feet hitting the stone floor a short distance behind Remus.

He chased but he never caught up and Remus wondered if Sirius was really trying all that hard. Remus wasn't running at his full speed either, wanting to fool the newest ghost so he could get the chance of getting that golden berry. A sudden burst of speed without Sirius anticipating it would hopefully get him that prize that had always been just out of reach. But for now, he would focus on the golden orbs. One ghost was intent on following but not catching, so he only had to worry about the other three.

Unless Sirius was doing the same to try and fool Remus, or unless this was a trick or trap of some sort. Something inside of him told him not to underestimate Sirius.

...oOo...

Remus smugly spun around. The power-pellet allowed him to catch the ghosts, and that hopefully allowed him a chance to get the golden fruit.

Sirius grinned. "I can't deny it - I like the idea of you chasing me," he said. "Though I won't get to stare at your delectable arse."

He made a show of turning around, his hips wiggling a little too much to be a natural movement, before running. He was heading towards where the fruit often sat and Remus snorted. Clearly Sirius wanted Remus to give chase.

Remus didn't want to disappoint the handsome newcomer. He set off after Sirius, intent on catching him. Sirius was slower than before and it wasn't hard for Remus to reach out and grab him.

Sirius faded away and Remus knew he was being transported back to the break-room - a small room with tea and sandwiches and a sign saying 'Ghosts only!' He continued on, eager to finally get the fruit, but when he approached, he found another ghost guarding it, though it's clothes were flashing between its usual green colour, and blue to show that it was vulnerable to Remus' touch.

As he approached the green ghost, it stopped flashing blue. Remus turned around and ran, but it was too late.

One in-game life lost. Two remaining.

...oOo...

"One down, two to go," Sirius says, blocking a pathway. Remus had cleared the other side and didn't want to go all of the way around, but Sirius' arms were outstretched, blocking his path.

Remus lingered without running away. "Two lives?" he asked, feeling a little confident that Sirius wasn't going to suddenly catch him. Sirius hadn't tried the last time, so maybe he was just observing this game?

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah. How did you lose it?" he questioned curiously.

"I went for the berry," Remus admitted. "The power pellet wore off too quickly." He hoped that his confession wouldn't help the orange ghost at all. Sirius merely nodded.

"You know there are other games - ones that are… you don't look like you should be pacman."

"Well I am," Remus replied, trying not to sound annoyed. Some clearly slipped out however, because Sirius' eyes widened and he let go of the wall, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Woah, sorry, that's not what I meant. I… this game is pretty basic - running around and collecting the orbs and whatever. You just… I get the impression that you'd be more into games that challenge you or… I don't know. Pacman seems so basic for someone like you."

Remus shrugged. "It's better than my last game," he insisted. "I was a bad guy in a game. I shifted into a wolf each time the game started and was part of a group of wolves that tried to attack the player. The others… they liked the transformation and the role but I hated it. I took this job because it meant I was free of that. I don't transform outside of my original game. I do this because even if it's not challenging, it's still a massive step up from what I was doing."

Sirius leaned against the wall, his eyes on Remus. "You can pass," he said.

Remus hesitated, but there was something trustworthy about Sirius and Remus really wanted to believe that Sirius wasn't trying to trick him. He pressed against the other wall and edged past, only a couple of inches between their bodies. As he moved, he let his gaze linger on Sirius' face, half-expecting Sirius to reach out and grab him, taking away another life.

Sirius didn't move at all.

"When the game is over, would I disappear back to the break-room when you touch me?" Sirius asked. "Like if I wanted to… hold your hand or something?" There was no flirty tone like before, only a nervousness now.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I've never tried to… I've never touched a ghost outside of the game before."

"Maybe we could meet at the gate when the game is done? We'll test the theory."

Remus nodded, moving off the wall now that he was on the other side of Sirius. "Will you tell me what game you arrived from?"

"Over dinner," Sirius insisted. "You have a three second head start. Go."

Remus grinned and began to run, listening to Sirius count behind him. On three, he heard Sirius give chase. Dinner sounded nice, and he was sure that Sirius was flirting with him. Even if that flirting was harmless, he liked the idea of having Sirius as a friend.

He was excited by either prospect because it meant someone new in his lonely life. He was too distracted by his thoughts and failed to notice the other ghost waiting for him as he turned another corner.

Two in-game lives lost. Only one left.

...oOo...

Remus was constantly watching and listening, but the maze was almost completely silent. His ears picked up an echo from the part he had already cleared, telling him that he only had three at the most in his way.

He ran quietly, wanting to keep his whereabouts a surprise for the time being, winding through the paths and collecting some more orbs. He had reached his quota already and that eased up some worries. It was the minimum he was able to earn to pay all of his bills. Anything extra could be used for a bit of chocolate or towards a new book, treats that Remus seldom was able to afford.

The game didn't last much longer. Remus had tried so hard to collect more of the orbs, but two ghosts managed to get him cornered. The red ghost smirked as he walked towards Remus, seeing no need to rush towards him. Just a touch of his hand would end the game and Remus had nowhere to escape.

Remus saw Sirius over the guy's shoulder. Sirius' mouth was turned down into a frown, before he darted away.

"Failed again, Wolf-boy," Red said. He kept walking over, before reaching out and grabbing Remus' arm. He withdrew his hand quickly as though he was going to catch something. "You'll never get it."

With that, Remus faded away, finding himself at the front of the maze. As he did every day, he wondered why he was even in that game. There were so many more that suited his style. Maybe Red was right; maybe Remus would never get the golden fruit. Maybe he was a fool for even trying.

"Those guys were dicks," Sirius muttered, frowning as he approached the gateway. His eyes were on Remus as he counted the orbs, placing them into his own bag as he went.

Remus gave a slight nod, but murmured the numbers and Sirius silently stood and watched him until he was done.

"Did you get enough?" Sirius asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I can add a little bit to my savings and also treat myself and get a new book."

Sirius smiled. "I'm glad. Let's go to dinner. On you." He pulled out the golden cherries and pressed them into Remus' hand. "It's about time you had a turn of good fortune."

"I can't accept this!" Remus insisted, attempting to give it back. "You collected it so it's yours."

Sirius shrugged. "I took it for you. If I hadn't, it'd just have disappeared like the orbs when you lost that last game-life. I don't need it. I've got enough money and the purpose of this game was for you, not for me. If you don't take it, I'll just put it back into the maze and it'll fade."

Remus withdrew his hand, keeping hold of the berries. "Are you sure?" he asked, already thinking of the extra chocolate he was going to treat himself with - though he would put the rest into savings.

Sirius nodded. "I'm very sure about you taking me to dinner," he said. "Know anywhere good?"

"How about we walk around and we can stop if somewhere grabs our attention," Remus offered.

"Great. Just so you know, since you're paying for this dinner, it's only fair you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night to thank you."

Remus grinned. "You're not what I imagined," he confessed. "Ghosts don't usually behave like that."

Sirius slipped his arm around Remus' waist as they headed outside of the game. "Like what?"

"Kind," Remus supplied. "No ghost has ever let me past them, or run slow on purpose or given me a chance. None of them have ever offered me that berry."

"I'm not like them," Sirius insisted.

...oOo...

Remus wasn't sure what game they had ventured into, only that it had a menu with all types of food that he could think of.

After deliberation, the pair agreed to share a pizza. They sat at a small table, a candle between them as they waited. There was also a bowl of chocolates and candies from the Candy Crush game. Remus couldn't help but take a chocolate and pop it into his mouth.

It was clear that the place had been picked for the romantic atmosphere and Remus hoped it was a date rather than two friends hanging out. He suspected it was, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"What game are you from?" Remus asked. "And how did you end up as the orange ghost?" His fingers reached into the bowl, grabbing a second chocolate.

Sirius hesitated for a long moment, watching Remus pop the chocolate into his mouth. "I have a confession. I'm… I'm not really the orange ghost." He reached for the bowl, taking a sweet at random, twisting it between his fingers.

"I don't understand."

"I… okay, here's the truth. I'm part of a different game," Sirius admitted. "I've seen you around the place, and I've seen you heading into Pacman a couple of times so I knew you were a part of that game, but… but I never got a chance to meet you. I've spent a lot of my free time hanging around the main game-lobby where all the games let out into, but perhaps I keep missing you." He paused, his eyes fixed intently on Remus.

Remus stared back, shocked at the confession, and Sirius continued.

"So the other day, someone broke the equipment for my game. It's out of order for a couple of days, waiting to be replaced… and then my brother mentions that he's gotten a new job as the ghost. That the orange ghost was going to leave today the moment the arcade closes, and my brother is to start tomorrow. It seemed like fate caused all of these things to happen at the same time. Your ghost leaving, my game breaking, my brother getting the job. I'm a big believer in fate. I took a chance: I joined the game so I could meet you. I have a friend who owes me, so they coded me into the game for a few hours. My brother will be coded into the game in the morning, so I'll get removed from the code."

"What… me? What game are you from?" Remus asked, confused. There were a lot of people from the games and many were better-looking than him. The idea that Sirius had done all of this just to meet him made his lips curve into a smile. He wouldn't have been brave enough to do the same though.

Sirius smirked. "Rock Hero," he said. "I'm one of the character choices. I have a nice penthouse apartment and… basically everyone except my manager James in my game is a stuck-up snob who thinks they're the most talented and it's lonely in there sometimes when James isn't about. I can't expect him to be there constantly, he has his own life too. I wanted to meet someone who'll be something more. No. I wanted to meet _you_ in hopes that you'll want that something more. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you the truth of who I was before."

"There's no reason to be mad," Remus insisted.

"I don't want to ruin this," Sirius admitted softly. "If there's something to ruin, that is." His hand shifted across the table towards Remus, stopping inches away. "If you don't feel the same, maybe we could be friends? I'd like to get to know you better, whichever way you'll have me."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a werewolf?"

"Of course it doesn't. You're only one in your original game, right?"

"So if we were in my original game…" Remus asked, nervously.

"Then I'd make sure I was there to look after you each time you turned back," Sirius insisted softly. "I accept every part of you, including the coding that'd turn you into a wolf in your old game. It doesn't bother you that I lied?" Sirius retorted.

Remus considered it. "No, I'm not annoyed. I like that you've told me the truth though. So… you're a rockstar? What's that like?"

"It means that if this dinner turns into something, I'll be able to serenade you," Sirius insisted softly. His hand finally moved all the way across, taking Remus'. "I was shocked to hear how the ghosts talk about you. Angry at how they treated you. I'd never treat you like that. Are you happy there?"

Remus shook his head. "It's a job," he murmured. He focused on Sirius' hand on his own. He was sure his heart was beating harder now and he could feel a flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

"There are other jobs. I promise to help you find something better," Sirius insisted. "I want to do everything I can to make you happy."

Remus wasn't sure what to say, but he liked the way Sirius was looking at him. Sirius the handsome rockstar. Sirius who had taken a job for an evening just to meet him. Sirius who had a crush on him outside of the game. Sirius who could have anyone, yet wanted a werewolf who others looked down on.

Sirius who had won Remus over before even handing that golden berry to him at the end of the game.

"So… do I get to see this penthouse?" Remus asked, turning his hand over and lacing his fingers through Sirius'.

...oOo...

Remus counted his orbs as he waited for Sirius to meet him. After the former orange ghost had left, the other ghosts had retired from the game one by one, and the new ghosts were faster and more ruthless. He had been dipping into his savings more and more and he couldn't even get near the golden berry.

Sirius came in as Remus tucked the last orb away. "That bad?" Sirius asked, seeing the expression on Remus' face.

Remus nodded slightly, though he was excited to see his boyfriend. "I'm not as good at being Pacman was I thought," he admitted.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. The assistant in my game is leaving. It's someone who introduces the game and stuff. I suspect it's not what you're looking for… but you'll be allowed to live in-game." His tone portrayed his nervousness. "You've seen my place a few times. I… you can get your own apartment there, or maybe come and live with me… if you want."

"Maybe I should wait and see if I get the job before making plans on where to live," Remus insisted, not wanting to get his hopes up. He had pictured living with his boyfriend and had wanted to ask Sirius to move in with him. The only thing that had stopped him was the fact that Sirius had a large penthouse apartment with a beautiful view whereas Remus had a very small apartment.

"If I don't get it… will you come and live with me?" Remus added, rushing the words out. He needed to know if Sirius was only inviting him to live in the Rock Hero game because of convenience. He wanted to know if Sirius cared about the penthouse apartment more. He feared that he would ruin things if he didn't ask this, letting it linger on his mind and letting it cause doubts in what was an amazing relationship.

Sirius grinned. "I'd love to," he insisted softly. "It's only been a month, but my heart is yours. I'd leave my game if that's what you wanted. I'd do anything for you."

"I would never ask that," Remus insisted. "But it's about time I hand in the yellow outfit. Who is interviewing at your game?"

Sirius smiled. "Me, but to be fair, James is going to interview you. I know you'd want this process to be as fair as possible. If he doesn't think you're a fit, we'll find someone else."

Remus smiled. "Thank you," he said. "When does he want to see me?"

"Now," Sirius said. "I didn't want you to have time to overthink things and worry. You've got this."

Remus couldn't help but worry as Sirius guided him towards the tunnel that led out of his game. But he trusted Sirius.

...oOo...

Remus handed in the yellow jumper to the job office and thanked the girl behind the counter for the job. He felt bad since they had given him this chance, expecting him to remain in his job for a few years at least. But he was unhappy there and now had a chance at something new. He suspected that the role would be very easy to fill.

He would introduce a game. Yes, in some people's eyes it was a step down from being the main character, but for Remus it was a step up. He had hit it off with James quickly and that was two people in his new game that he looked forward to getting to know better. He also worked on the help screen which took place in the library, filled with books. _There was a library!_ One of his jobs outside of game-play was to keep it tidy and organised. It was like a dream come true.

Sirius waited at the door of the employment office. "Me and James finished bringing your stuff over," he said. "Did they give you any trouble?"

"Just that they were disappointed that I've left and it's only been a little over a year," Remus explained. "But you're right - I can't stay in a job I don't like just to please someone else. I wasn't happy there. I'll be happy in your game instead."

Sirius smiled. "I'll make sure you are. I swear, you won't ever be unhappy again. Anything you need, just say the word." His hands wrapped around Remus' waist. "I can't believe this is all happening. A year ago, you were just someone I saw come into the game and I never thought I'd get the chance to actually meet you, let alone date you."

Remus smiled softly. "I never imagined this happening either," he said. "I'm glad you came into the game to find me."

Sirius tilted his chin up. "Let's go home," he murmured.

Remus nodded, about to step from Sirius' embrace but Sirius chuckled. "Take another step and I'll kiss you." he warned, gently tugging Remus back towards him.

Remus grinned. "I'm certain you're going to kiss me anyway," he replied. He brought a hand up, letting it run through Sirius' hair, stopping at the back of Sirius' neck, before bringing his lips to meet Sirius'.

* * *

 **4797 words**


End file.
